Mano Derecha
by Shimizublack
Summary: Alibaba Saluja… ¡Conviértete en mi mano derecha! Más que un deseo fue una orden, aquella que provoco que Alibaba perdiera la cordura. [YAOI/LEMON]


**MANO DERECHA**

**D**isclaimer: MAGI: The Labyrinth of Magic! Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos y personalidades son de su respectiva autora Shinobu Ohtaka. Aunque ya quisiera que alguno de ellos me perteneciera solo a mí; o en el mejor de los casos todos.

**T**ítulo: Mano Derecha.

**P**arejas: EnAli (Kouen Ren x Alibaba Saluja)

**A**nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

_(__Aquí intervendré para escribir algunas cosas o solamente para fastidiar su lectura__)_

**Pensamiento de los personajes** **—. **

**«Recuerdos de dialogo**»

**_Frases sensuales que se me van ocurriendo en el proceso de escritura. _**

**R**anting: T.

**G**énero: Yaoi.

**S**ummary: **«Alibaba Saluja… ¡Conviértete en mi mano derecha!» **Más que un deseo fue una orden, aquella que provoco que Alibaba perdiera la cordura. [YAOI/LEMON]

**A**dvertencias: Si no lees el manga te recomiendo no seguir leyendo.

Yo y mi amor por las parejas, esta hermosa pareja tiene pocos fic, así que voy a llenar este hermoso fandom con fic de esta pareja sobre todo porque estoy totalmente segura que más de uno pensó que esto era tan canon como aquella mujer que siempre aparece para dañarle las noches a Alibaba.

Lemon o al menos intento de esto.

Ubicado entre los capítulos 209 y principios de 212.

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA~**

Si no disfrutan la lectura, Kouen los arrastrara hacia el apasionante mundo del conocimiento.

[_Está ubicado en un espacio temporal del manga, contiene spoiler, así que si no has leído el manga no sigas leyendo, de lo contrario (si ignoras mi advertencia), estas invitado a leer_]

**I**

**«Alibaba Saluja… ¡Conviértete en mi mano derecha!»**

¿QUÉ? ¡¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE HABÍA OCURRIDO EL DÍA ANTERIOR?!

Trago seco, la presión que sentía en esos momentos no la había sentido en otro lugar. ¿Por qué todo había acabado de esa forma? ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería Ren Kouen con él? No… la verdadera pregunta era: ¿De que servía alguien como él para su triunfo como Rey del mundo? No tenía sentido. Nada de lo que Kouen hacía alrededor de él tenía sentido.

Pudo haber tenido la libertad de escoger cuando lo propuso, de lanzarse a los brazos del imperio Kou para decidir qué hacer con su ciudad natal, con Balbadd. Sin embargo, ¿por qué estaba dudando?

Traicionar a su maestro, a Sindra. Aquellos que lo acogieron con los brazos abiertos sin importar de donde él venía. Sinbad le ayudo a tomar una decisión; era tan brillante que podría cegarse con solo estar a su alrededor, pero…

Él también quería recuperar su país; quería ver a los ciudadanos de Balbadd de nuevo felices, corriendo entre las calles con libertad. La republica que él quería construir se hizo pedazos.

¿Por qué todo eso había sucedido? ¿Por qué le tenía que ocurrir a él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?

Inhalo el aire suficiente para que su cuerpo lo repartiera entre sus pulmones, sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro levantándose de la amplia cama del aquella edificación, lo que había conocido como su tierra cambio completamente al unificarse con el Imperio Kou, pero… ¿Por qué todo tenía que asimilarlo tan deprisa? Sin tiempo para pensar, en la base enemiga, aquella la cual le ofreció una mano para que se convirtiera en aliado. Había tantas cosas en la cual debía razonar, no podía actuar impulsivo, en las cuales no podría colocar en definición cual era la más acertada. El peso había caído de nuevo en sus hombros, y no estaba Aladdin para ayudarle. ¡NO! ¡No debía causarle más problemas a su mejor amigo! Eran suficientes aquellos problemas que acumulo cuando se encontraba estudiando en Magnostadt.

Entonces, ¿cuál iba a ser su decisión?, ¿qué era lo que debía hacer?, ¿cómo debía proseguir? Estaba enojado con Sinbad; lo suficiente por controlar a su amiga Kougyoku, dejar que el Rukh entrara a su cuerpo , controlándola para poder espiar al enemigo y proteger a su país, podría entenderlo, tal vez; una parte de él entendía el motivo por el cual Sinbad lo había hecho, pero… ¿Por qué se aprovechaba de sus sentimientos? ¡Sabía lo que Kougyoku sentía por él! Era inhumano, irracional; no entendía la forma de pensar de aquel que brillaba como el oro, que era un gran sol en medio de la oscuridad. Pero tampoco podría traicionar a Sindra, pero dentro de él, tampoco podría traicionar al Imperio Kou. Podría decir que todo era por su país, porque todo lo estaba haciendo por Balbadd… pero, ¿Realmente era así?, ¿podría ser capaz de ser un espía enemigo?, ¿fingir simpatía? ¡NO! Definitivamente no podría hacer eso…

Alibaba Saluja estaba consciente de lo honesto que podría ser, lo jodidamente sincero que era para enterrar su personalidad y fingir ser alguien que no era…

Ese era… tal vez, el motivo por el cual Kouen lo escogió. No, debía haber algo detrás de sus palabras, alejado de la verdadera realidad… ¿Qué era?

El menor de los Saluja era inocente, todavía seguía aferrado firmemente a la idea de que un gran problema podría arreglarse sin guerra, se resolvía sin derramar una gota de sangre, una utopía perfecta donde todos los humanos vivían en paz; a pesar de su religión, creencias, razas, color… todo por igual. Lo que quería conseguir Kassim, lo que él quería hacer realidad.

Pero aun así, casarse con una princesa imperial estaba fuera de sus límites, le gustaba Morgiana, o al menos comenzó a gustarle o sus sentimientos de tener a una mujer que estuviese enamorada de él comenzaron a florecer al bordo del barco de Sindra. No estaba seguro si la amaba, era un capricho de él, lo sabía; pero tampoco podría enamorarse de Kougyoku era su amiga, muy buenos amigos.

**«Conviértete en un General del Imperio Kou» «Tienes un contenedor de metal ¡Apunta tu espada contra Sinbad y la alianza de los siete mares junto a Koumei y Kouha!»**

—Detente… —le ordenó a sus pensamientos.

Ahora no podía ver a Morgiana, Toto, Olba… los demás chicos… ¿Qué era capaz de decirles? ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar por sus decisiones? E incluso, ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando Sinbad al aceptar que podría entrar como espía al Imperio Kou? ¡Estaba loco! ¡En la isla seguían los hermanos de Olba y los demás! ¡El maestro de Toto! ¡Su maestro, el de Morgiana! ¡Seguía Aladdin, su mejor amigo!

No podía pensar más, estaba que sentía que iba a explotar.

**«Así que…» « ¿Qué harás?»**

Necesitaba pensarlo, analizarlo y para ello debía de calmar sus pensamientos, detener todos aquellos que intentaban entrar a la fuerza en su cabeza. ¿Con que debía ordenar sus pensamientos? ¿Qué debía hacer para distraerse? Lo único que se le pudo venir a su cabeza fue la lectura; podría distraer su mente leyendo algo. Honestamente no le gustaba la filosofía, sin embargo, amaba la economía y estaba seguro de que aquellos grandes libros de las cargas económicas de todo el mundo se encontraban rodeando la biblioteca del Palacio, después de todo, Balbadd relucía por ser un puerto marítimo.

Desde pequeño amo reorganizar la economía de su país, una, dos, tres; e incluso le proponía a su maestro un montón de documentos para que reconsideraran sus ideas importantes, esos… eran los días que él hubiese deseado seguir. Decidió distraer su mente, llevar a cabo una decisión sin tener aquello que le llenaba, debía ser neutro, racional. Escoger algo para el bien de su país. Pero… los sentimientos le ataban.

Alibaba se cambió luego de haber tomado un largo baño que duro alrededor de una hora, casi llegando a la hora y media. Se vistió con su suéter sin mangas color blanco, de dos franjas delgadas color rojo al frente, junto a la túnica color azul oscuro que se inclinaba sobre su lado izquierdo, se colocó sus botas negras; junto a la cuerda de su cuello rojiza, el cinto rojo donde guarda su arma y su pantalón estiro árabe de color beige. Cayo a un costado su ropa, aflojando un poco aquella cuerda que colgaba en su cuello, su contenedor metálico alumbro, tan solo un poco dejando que Alibaba sintiera la calidez de Amon en su cuerpo.

**Amon…**—sonrió—. **Gracias.**

Fuera de la habitación, pidió amablemente a una de las criadas la localización de la biblioteca del gran Palacio Real. Aunque también pidió que le escoltaran alejado de sus subordinados _(dentro del palacio, sus compañeros fueron considerados así)_. Su caminata fue silenciosa, la mujer no hablaba, no salía absolutamente nada de sus labios, callada, absorta en sus labores. Al contrario de las criadas del Palacio de Sindra, tan vivaces, tan animosas; irradiaban felicidad, las del Imperio Kou… tristeza.

¿Debía darles a esas mujeres una buena vida? ¿A todos aquellos que vivían en Balbadd?

Suspiro, necesitaba calmar su mente, dejar de analizar por otras personas, pensar por él mismo… llegar a una solución.

La biblioteca estaba vacía, rodeada de libros, pergaminos largos que cubrían las grandes estanterías. Sus pasos sonaban en la penumbra, resonando una y otra vez. Sus zapatillas golpeaban contra el suelo, la saliva atrapada en sus mejillas se deslizo por su garganta, había un terror absoluto en aquella oscuridad, le hacía sentir incomodo, la sublimidad subía a sus manos, temblaba de terror… o tal vez de emoción. Lo sabía desde el fondo de su corazón, si el Palacio en si había cambiado, era obvio que la biblioteca también.

Ya no era aquella biblioteca que irradiaba luz del sol, donde por los agujeros del techo entraba aquella luz solar que le permitía hurgar entre los libros marítimos de su Padre _(Rey de Balbadd)_, no era aquella donde se escondía cuando no quería asistir a las clases de esgrima, o donde ocultaba entre grandes libros los pergaminos de filosofía porque le aborrecía tener que leer largas horas de descubrimiento y posiciones diferentes.

Tan tonto, tan increíble. Ya esa no era su biblioteca, era la del Imperio Kou.

—Alibaba Saluja, ¿Qué haces aquí? —salto de la sorpresa. Aquella persona la cual menos quería encontrarse en todo el gran palacio se encontraba de pie frente a él.

—Ren… Kouen…

Rió, esa insolencia se convertía poco a poco en algo digno de su diversión—. ¿Y bien?

Silencio, el rostro de Alibaba fue cubierto por un violento sonrojo.

—Yo… —tartamudeo, ¿Qué le iba a decir? —. Estoy buscando que leer…

Kouen levanto una ceja—. ¿Es que acaso sabes leer?

Una vena se le marco en la frente de Alibaba, odiaba que se burlara de él cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, provocando que explotara con todo lo que tenía—. ¡PERO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO! —exploto—. ¡Es obvio que se leer!

La risa de Ren Kouen estalló en la biblioteca, estaba seguro de que hacerlo salir de sus casillas y verlo avergonzado, intentando actuar indiferente se le hacía realmente interesante.

—Fue una broma.

Inflo sus mejillas, infantil, adorable —. Seguramente te diviertes burlándote de mí, Ren Kouen.

Este era el Alibaba Saluja original. A Kouen le pareció extremadamente adorable, quería conocer más de él, saber mucho más de lo que realmente aparentaba. Él, quien era una persona ávida de conocimiento, quería abastecer sus reservas con aquel rubio; que en el pasado fue el Príncipe de Balbadd.

—Seguro estás buscando algún libro de literatura —el sonrojo no desaparecía de las mejillas de Alibaba, estaba totalmente consumido por la vergüenza, así que no volteo a ver al Primer Príncipe Imperial del Imperio Kou.

—No… —murmuro—, tan solo un libro de economía.

— ¿Economía?

—Quiero distraer mi mente.

—No recuerdo haber visto un libro de economía en esta biblioteca, pero seguramente deben estar organizados en alguna otra estantería, la mayoría de los libros que hay están escritos en el idioma…

—Toran —le interrumpió—, lo sé.

La sonrisa de Kouen no desaparecía de su rostro, sin duda aquel insolente niño estaba cada vez más cerca de llenar sus conocimientos. A Alibaba Saluja le encantaba la economía, pero aun así, también quería leer algo de literatura, le fascinaba leer; meterse al mundo de la imaginación, colocar sus sueños por encima de sus aventuras, pero hasta ahora no había podido cumplir la promesa con su mejor amigo, aun después de todos los problemas no habían podido recorrer el mundo.

Los tres:

Aladdin, Morgiana y él.

—Ten —estiro su mano colocando un pergamino entre las ajenas—. No es economía, pero es un buen libro.

— ¿Qué? —Kouen sonrió divertido, caminando hasta el fondo de la biblioteca sin tropezar con absolutamente nada, al llevar un candelabro con velas en este, era capaz de ver por dónde iba, poco a poco la luz comenzó a hacerle falta, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ficticias que desaparecieron al tocar casi la parte trasera de los pies del ajeno para seguir con la luz—. No pienses que te estoy siguiendo, solo que tienes luz y me es más fácil leer así.

Kouen no contesto, era demasiado gracioso jugar con él, por lo que ignorarle incluso era más divertido. Al contrario de Alibaba que odiaba que le ignoraran se mordió el labio inferior siguiéndole poco a poco el paso del mayor.

La espalda de Ren Kouen era extremadamente grande para él, alto con un porte Imperial, como era de suponerse de aquel Príncipe/Rey como le decían la mayoría de sus subordinados. Pálida, blanca; podría ver la piel contraria a través de su ropa. Observo el cabello que descendía por sus hombros de color rojizo, expectante, tanto como el color carmín de la sangre o los resplandecientes ojos jade que se ubicaban en su rostro, aquella larga perilla en punta que portaba en su barbilla solo le hacía ver más masculino de lo que podría realmente aparentar.

**¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?!** —aceptaba que Kouen Ren era lo suficientemente masculino, que opacaba su hombría incluso a él… ¡¿Pero enserio tenía que repararlo de esa forma?!

¡Sí! ¡Quería concentrarse en pensar en otra cosa antes de llegar a una decisión clara de lo que debía hacer! ¡Pero eso no incluía fantasear con el general que le ofreció regresarle su país natal! — **¡AHHHHHHH!** —agarro con fuerza sus rubios mechones lanzándose al suelo ocultando su rostro, sus rodillas golpeaban su frente y su cuerpo temblaba poco a poco. Alibaba de por sí que podría considerarse totalmente inocente, y era totalmente impulsado por pequeños momentos de su vida, en esa situación se estaba sintiendo de lo más estúpido.

—Oe, mocoso de Balbadd —le llamo, Alibaba ni siquiera estaba escuchando a su alrededor, concentrado en lo que su cabeza le estaba gritando—. Alibaba Saluja —le llamo de nuevo, una vena se le hincho en su frente—. ¡ALIBABA!

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —levanto su rostro totalmente sonrojado, sus labios temblaron y apretó con fuerza estos sacudiendo su rostro de un lado a otro, Kouen levanto una ceja incrédulo, incluso pudo observar como dos pequeñas lágrimas se derramaron a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando?

— ¿Eh?

Ahora el incrédulo era él. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Dirigió una de sus manos hacia su rostro, limpiando con su túnica las lágrimas que se derramaban de la comisura de sus ojos, apretó con más fuerte sus labios. Kouen dirigió su mano hasta la muñeca de él, quitando de encima cualquier molestia que interfiriera con verlo a los ojos.

—Mocoso.

Le llamo de nuevo, Alibaba trago seco; escondiendo su rostro de nuevo entre sus manos, ya de por sí que Kouen no era tan paciente como cualquiera de sus otros hermanos _(si es que alguno de los Ren eran pacientes)_.

— ¿Quieres dejarme solo? —una vena se le hincho en la frente a Kouen, estaba cansado de las insolencias de ese mocoso—. Por… favor.

Parpadeo, incluso habían veces que le sorprendía la honestidad que soltaba aquel chico, dejo que su mano se deslizará alrededor de la continua, permitiéndole libertad para que se cubriera completamente, le observaba con aquel candelabro entre sus manos, como lograba enfocar el cuerpo contrario entre sus propios ojos.

Poco a poco el joven de cabellos rubios se iba calmando, eso lo veía el mayor a medida de que su pequeño cuerpo dejo de temblar.

— ¿Ya?

—Te pedí que te fueras.

— ¿Y piensas que me iría porque un mocoso me lo pidiera? —Alibaba se mordió el labio inferior—. Usualmente eres honesto e idiotamente infantil. Pero esta vez realmente estas desesperado, ¿qué es lo que tienes en esa cabeza tuya?

**¡¿Y PIENSAS QUE TE LO VOY A DECIR?!** —inhalo el suficiente aire para no gritarlo, apretó con más fuerza sus puños que se marcaban con la sangre que se acumulaba poco a poco, sus uñas estaban raspando un poco la piel de sus palmas, y sus labios con más fuerza se mordieron, poco a poco haciéndole pequeñas grietas a estos.

—Y bien, vas a hablar o pensaras lastimarte todo el día.

— ¿Qué piensas que es mejor?... lastimarme todo el día o contarle mis problemas personales a alguien más.

—Yo definitivamente escogería la primera, pero es porque soy un adulto; tú sigues siendo un mocoso —Alibaba frunció el ceño.

—Tu acto es más infantil que el mío…

—Bueno, señor "adulto" ¿Te parecería contarme tus problemas personales?

— ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO! —Kouen sonrío con maldad, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral del rubio.

—Me pregunto si a alguien más se lo contarías, ¿Qué tal Kougyoku?

Palideció. No le incomodaba hablar con su buena amiga la Octava Princesa del Imperio Kou, sin embargo, que una mujer le viera llorar realmente era vergonzoso, no… más vergonzoso que Kouen le viese llorar era un asunto totalmente diferente.

—Es-espera… —sonrió con prepotencia, Alibaba trago seco—. Yo… estoy preocupado por otras cosas, digo… las… las propuestas que me diste.

— ¿Es que acaso eres un sirviente de Sindra?

— ¡NO ES ESO!

—Si no es eso, entonces que es…

**«Cásate con una Princesa Imperial de la casa Ren» «Serás capaz de volverte parte de la casa Ren aunque seas un Saluja»**

—No me digas que…

— ¡CLARO QUE NO ES ESO! —el violento sonrojo cubría las mejillas de aquel rubio, sus ojos fueron cubiertos por un reflejo de inocencia que provoco que Kouen sintiera un fuerte impulso de jugarle aunque sea a él una pequeña broma que causaría más que una conmoción delante de los demás.

No había nadie, solo estaban ellos dos.

— ¿No es eso?

—Yo… ya tengo a alguien que… —sintió que se ahogó un momento, entre los largos dedos de Kouen se encontraba aquella cuerda rojiza que Alibaba usaba usualmente alrededor de su cuello, sus labios fueron apretados contra los de Kouen en un confortable beso que marco un acelerado ritmo de su corazón.

Fundidos como chocolate caliente, deslizándose entre unos expertos movimientos que le atrapaban cada vez más y más; era un inexperto, atrapado entre las manos de una fiera que estaba devorándole poco a poco. Kouen abrió su boca deslizando su lengua entre la foránea, un escalofrío subió por el cuerpo inmóvil de Alibaba que había recibido su primer beso, uno profundo que le hacía temblar poco a poco, sus labios hinchándose, su cuerpo temblando bajo el cuerpo foráneo, apretó con fuerza sus ojos, la saliva comenzó a deslizarse por sus mejillas y aquellas manos que intentaban apartar a Kouen de su lado se debilitaron poco a poco.

Las manos en las caderas delgadas del rubio, sus labios devorándole con fuerza, Kouen poco a poco iba perdiendo la cordura.

—Kou…Kouen —jadeo entre el beso, había un clic que estaba interrumpiendo sus acciones, que le indicaba hasta donde iba a llegar, parecía el Rukh queriendo interrumpir incontables veces aquellos acontecimientos, sentía que algo estaba entrando dentro de él, la razón se iba nublando, el deseo iba en aumento.

Alibaba estaba violentamente sonrojado, con la ropa un poco desordenada e incluso el aire comenzó a hacerle falta luego de que Kouen hubiese soltado su cuello, jadeo, con profundidad entre aquel beso que se perdió, su lengua estaba atada de manos al igual que las delgadas suyas que se deslizaban en el pecho del contrario.

Lo observo, la lujuria aumento su ego, las lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas deleitando a aquel hombre de veintinueve años de edad.

—Mi Hermano y Mi Rey, ¿está aquí dentro?

La voz de Koumei Ren se escuchó en toda la biblioteca, Kouen interrumpió el beso levantándose del suelo, aquel a donde habían ido a llegar cuando aquello se profundizo, tomando entre sus manos el candelabro marrón cubriendo el cuerpo temblando de Alibaba Saluja.

—Koumei, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Lamento interrumpirte, mi Hermano y Rey —hizo una pequeña reverencia, rascando la parte de atrás de su nuca—, necesitaba hablar contigo.

Kouen miro hacia atrás, Alibaba se abrazó a él, intentando alejar su vista de su hermano amplio una pequeña sonrisa en estos.

—Vamos fuera, he terminado de hacer lo que viene a realizar a este lugar.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, vendré más tarde.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse, el eco de la biblioteca se hizo presente en todo el lugar. Sus manos temblaron antes de soltarlas de sus rodillas y cubrir sus labios con estas. ¿Qué había ocurrido anteriormente? ¡SE HABÍA BESADO CON KOUEN REN!

Había logrado el objetivo de distraer su mente de los factores que la alteraban, pero ahora mismo se había sumergido en otra laguna de preocupaciones… ¿Por qué?

**II**

¿Por qué le había besado?

Había actuado con impulso, o tal vez al ver su rostro realmente lloroso le había conmovido. Era la primera vez que probaba los labios de un hombre, si fuese anteriormente ni siquiera lo habría intentado, de hecho; era la primera vez en que su razonamiento moría y era capaz de actuar con impulso en una ocasión. Rara vez se cegaba, pero era al estar en medio de una batalla donde la adrenalina subía por sus venas, permitiéndole que se cegase de cualquier problema a su alrededor que no tuviese nada que ver con la batalla.

Incluso, ni siquiera en las relaciones coitales con aquellas mujeres de ocasión le habían causado lo que un simple beso de un mocoso de dieciocho años le había causado. Kouen rió para sí mismo, atrapado en una penumbra imaginativa.

¿Qué era lo que le había hecho hacer tal impulso? Era Kouen Ren, el Primer Príncipe del Imperio Kou, pudo haberse librado de esas molestas lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro contrario de otra forma pero no lo hizo, se dejó guiar por sus impulsos, ¿Podría considerarlas emociones? Sin duda aquello era tan extraño que ni él mismo entendía lo que sucedió a su alrededor.

—Joven Maestro —Shuu Kokuton le llamo, sacándole de su ensoñación luego de ofrecerle una taza de té que las criadas le habían preparado para la reunión con Koumei.

Detrás de la silla principal, se encontraban Gaku Kin, Ri Seishuu y En Shou, dispuestos a ofrecerle cualquier servicio a su Rey.

Pero incluso, en esos momentos el mismo Kouen Ren estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos: ¿Por qué le había besado? ¿Había sido atraído por un mocoso? Era un hombre, aun así… ¿Fue por puro impulso? O ¿Realmente esperaba algo a cambio? Sonrió con malicia, sin duda lo había recibido, esa mirada de lujuria no la había observado en otra mujer existente de aquel mundo, aquel violento sonrojo que cubría la mayor parte de sus mejillas, sus labios temblando e incluso juro verlos hinchados luego de que el beso terminara. Como intentaba quitárselo de encima con poca fuerza, pero lo mejor fue aquellos torpes movimientos que hacía al momento de comenzar a corresponder el beso, lento, suave e incluso como todo un principiante.

Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, realmente Alibaba Saluja tenía muchas cosas interesantes que incluso a él le asombraban.

—Debería proponerle ser mi esposa —sonrió con burla. Pero el silencio se apodero de la habitación, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el medio de una importante discusión sobre la movilización de la reunión en aquella isla desolada. Delante de él se encontraba el general Muu Alexius quien parpadeo un par de veces realmente asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar, los demás también tenían su mandíbula casi desencajada por aquella confesión que su Señor y Rey había soltado de un momento a otro.

Koumei estaba temblando en la posición donde se encontraba —. Mi Hermano y Mi Rey…

**¡¿QUÉ?! **

Kouen cerró sus ojos, abriéndolos con total seriedad —. Bien, hemos venido a hablar de negocios, sin excluir el hecho de que Reim también debe de estar en posición de decidir lo que hay que hacer. Muu Alexius, ¿Cierto? —el silencio se hizo presente, Kouen siguió el hilo al igual que sus demás sirvientes —. Trabaja para mí en esta reunión, podrás conocer lo que realmente planea Sinbad con respecto a Reim. Después de toda su alianza no es monolítica…

Muu tembló en aquella silla, realmente era un hombre aterrador, aquel que lograba controlar todo lo que tocara. Trago seco, el silencio se hizo presente en aquella habitación, sus dedos se entrelazaron delante de su rostro, estaba esperando pacientemente la respuesta de Muu.

Todavía tenía tiempo, para pensar en qué hacer con aquel mocoso de Balbadd.

**III**

Alibaba inhalo el olor que desprendía la biblioteca en esos momentos. Sus manos suavemente se dirigieron a sus labios tocando la punta de estos con la yema de sus dedos. Sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, estaba actuando como una doncella que le había robado su primer beso…

¡PERO LE HABÍAN ROBADO SU PRIMER BESO!

Bien, no era una doncella ni nada… pero…

**¡FUE EL JODIDO PRIMER BESO QUE GUARDABA PARA MI PRIMER AMOR!** —sus pensamientos querían explotar, pero más era la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos. Quería utilizar ese beso para dárselo a alguien que él realmente apreciara, que realmente le quisiera, pero al contrario de todos sus deseos tenía tan poca suerte que termino dándoselo a un hombre; y no era ningún hombre… ¡ERA KOUEN REN! ¡EL JODIDO PRIMER PRÍNCIPE IMPERIAL DEL IMPERIO KOU!

¡Y PARA REMATAR TENÍA QUE CASARSE CON UNA DE SUS HERMANAS PARA CERRAR EL TRATO DE TENER BALBADD DE NUEVO EN SUS MANOS! Nada, nada de eso podría ser peor.

Cubrió de nuevo su rostro, ¿Por qué le había besado? Había sido suficiente con que se burlara de él por haber sido completamente un inútil y por arrastrarse a llorar porque no sabía que tenía que hacer, pero la situación se salió incluso de sus manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podría darle la cara de nuevo sin que aquel beso se sintiera de nuevo en sus labios.

¡¿PERO QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO?!

No debía recordar aquel beso, solo había sido un estúpido juego de aquel hombre; debía estar riéndose ahora mismo con su hermano de lo inocente que había sido, incluso había llorado por aquel lujurioso beso, aquella lengua que había derretido a cualquiera, entrando y saliendo de su cavidad bucal.

**Fue como sentirse en el cielo, como probar el dulce más delicioso de todos los tiempos **—se detuvo, arrodillo su cuerpo y dirigió su frente hasta el suelo golpeándose con toda la fuerza que tenía—. **¡ATSAB!** —pensó incluso en la palabra al revés. La sangre estaba deslizándose de su frente, y le sujeto con fuerza ahora lagrimeando por lo fuerte que se había golpeado.

**Fue un beso de broma, fue un beso de broma, fue un beso de broma… —**paro en seco—. **¡¿QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO DABA UN BESO PARA JUGARLE UNA BROMA A ALGUIEN MÁS?!**

Debía acabar con todo aquello, iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a Ren Kouen para que entendiera que a él le gustaban las mujeres… ¡Y SOLO LAS MUJERES! ¡NO IBA A SER SU JUGUETE!

Se levantó del suelo, se tambaleo un poco por estar en el suelo lo suficiente para que perdiera un poco de sangre, incluyendo el equilibrio; se sujetó a un estante de madera y dio dos pasos, volviendo a donde estaba agachándose.

¡¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando?! ¡Si quería huir de él en primer lugar que iba a hacer buscándolo para reclamarle un beso!

**Fue un simple beso, un simple beso…** —sus labios formaron una tranquila sonrisa que se borró automáticamente—. ¡Como si un jodido simple beso incluyera seducir a la pareja y meter la lengua en su boca!

¡BIEN! Él no era un experto en las mujeres, pero había estudiado sobre como complacerlas, y esa clase de besos se daba cuando se sentía atracción sexual hacia otra persona _(si, era todo un inocentón en estos problemas)_. **Momento, momento, momento** —paro sus pensamientos en seco sujetando con fuerza su cabeza—. **¡¿REN KOUEN QUIERE SEXO CONMIGO?! **

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! —grito.

El palacio se estremeció. Muchos de los que se encontraban cerca de la biblioteca saltaron por el susto, aquel grito pudo llegar a la profundidad de todos sus habitantes/trabajadores de aquel lujoso sitio, sobre todo aquellos que pudieron escuchar que el grito hacía eco cada vez que recordaban aquel misterioso sonido.

Incluso Kouen lo reconoció, en medio de la reunión sonrió con diversión —. Ahora es que se acaba de dar cuenta de lo que sucedió.

Sin duda Alibaba Saluja era realmente interesante para él, lo suficiente para causarle la suficiente diversión por el resto de lo que podría pasar a su alrededor. Los demás que reconocieron aquella voz se miraron entre sí, sobre todo por saber qué era lo que había sucedido a aquel huésped que en esos momentos transitaba en el palacio de su Señor y Rey. Muu por otro lado miro la expresión de Kouen y levanto una de sus cejas; él no era raza pura como la mayoría de los Fanalis, por lo tanto su fuerza bruta no era comparable con las contrarias, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber qué era lo que había ocurrido.

Kouen seguramente le había hecho algo al pequeño Alibaba.

En la habitación volvió a cubrir su rostro, escondido entre los pergaminos que se encontraban encima de él, tropezó con una estantería tirándosela encima, todos los pesados pergaminos caían en su cuerpo, pudo salir debajo de la gran estantería de madera pero seguía estando realmente mareado para moverse de aquel lugar. Dejo que un largo suspiro se escapara de sus labios, estaba realmente perdido en aquellos pensamientos.

Escucho como la puerta de la biblioteca se abría, tembló un poco en aquella posición esperando que alguien llegará a regañarle, sentía la presión subir poco a poco por la sangre, sus venas palpitaban con fuerza, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento…

— ¿Príncipe?

— ¡BARKAKK! —la sonrisa de Alibaba se mostró en su rostro, estaba aliviado que alguien que conocía lo suficientemente bien se encontraba delante de él—… menos mal que eres tú.

—Príncipe, ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Qué le ha pasado en la cara! —Coloco en el suelo el candelabro acercando sus dedos hacia la frente de Alibaba, la cual era cubierta por uno de los mechones de su cabello—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, lo estoy… la estantería se cayó cuando quería alcanzar un libro y se vino encima —no mintió del todo, el golpe había sido por golpearse con fuerza contra el piso, pero no le iba a explicar a Barkakk que el Príncipe Ren Kouen lo había besado y por eso golpeo el suelo—. Creo que me corte con la madera.

—Vayamos a la enfermería, le diré a uno de mis ho… a los chicos que limpien esto.

—Barkakk, sabes que ya no soy el príncipe de Balbadd; no me llames así en este lugar puede ser que te asesinen por confabular con la antigua familia real.

—Pero usted no está intentando luchar contra el Imperio Kou, ¿no es cierto, Príncipe? Y no importa lo que suceda, siempre será el príncipe de Balbadd. Estoy seguro de que todos sus habitantes lo consideran así.

—Barkakk…

—Ahora, le llevaré a la enfermería. Acompáñeme —Alibaba se dejó ayudar por el contrario, pasando su mano por los hombros contrarios intentando dar un paso.

—Espera, tengo que llevar esto… —entre sus dedos tomo el pergamino que Ren Kouen le había entregado, no lo había siquiera leído.

**IV**

—Estarás bien —sonrió.

La mujer que había terminado de vendarlo le había recomendado ir a su habitación y descansar un poco, a pesar de que el golpe no había sido lo suficientemente profundo podría ocasionarle dolor de cabeza si no se cuidaba. La venda cubría toda la superficie de su frente, y caminaba a un paso despacio por los pasillos del gran palacio evadiendo las palabras de todos aquellos que pertenecían al Imperio Kou quienes hablaban de él. Recordó como las palabras de los trabajadores del Palacio Real cuando su padre seguía vivo hablaban incluso a sus espaldas cuando había salido de los suburbios. Lanzo un suspiro de sus labios, sujetando con fuerza el pergamino que no había soltado.

**¿Qué será?** —Cerro la puerta de su habitación, descalzando sus botas sentándose en la amplia cama, desenrollo el pergamino comenzando a leer—: **Eh, tan solo es literatura…**

[…]

Dos horas, y las mejillas de Alibaba tenían un gran teñido rojizo en estos, el sonrojo subía desde estas hasta sus orejas e incluso era capaz de hacer competencia con los frutos rojos más deliciosos del mundo. Se estaba deslizando de sus manos, pero la historia era de lo más interesante que no podía despegar su vista de esta. Las horas corrían como en un maratón y él estaba lo suficientemente exhausto para poder reaccionar de otra forma. Se había olvidado del almuerzo, la cena e incluso ni siquiera recordaba que él tenía que comer.

El dolor de cabeza que comenzó al principio había cesado al pasar la lectura, e incluso sentía que entre sus piernas había algo húmedo que estaba apresándole, no sabía porque… pero al leer aquella historia la única persona que se le acercaba a su cabeza era ese hombre alto de cabellos rojos.

—Kouen… —lo llamo, sus labios temblaron apretando los pergaminos, sentía un interminable dolor entre sus piernas, y cerrarlas con fuerza no era lo suficiente fuerte para poder evadirlo.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Ese beso le había hecho algo, los labios de Kouen eran una droga que le hacían alucinar sobre cosas imposibles. Estaba volviéndose loco, volvía a llamarle; ahogado en el placer que su propia mente le imponía, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el pergamino cayese en el suelo haciendo un fuerte golpe en este…

—Kou-Kouen…

— ¿Me sentiste detrás de la puerta?

Alibaba salto por la sorpresa en la cama, regresando automáticamente su mirada hacia la entrada donde el Príncipe Imperial entraba como perro por su casa. Lento, elegante; le dedico una sonrisa que encantaba incluso hasta el más heterosexual de los hombres, sensual, relamió sus labios, estaba acostumbrado a la seducción con las mujeres, pero nunca se le paso por la cabeza seducir a un hombre y mucho menos a un mocoso. Alibaba se rodó hacía atrás, lo suficiente para alejarse del cuerpo contrario.

— ¿Qué-qué haces aquí? —Tartamudeo, sus mejillas eran más que dos rojos tomates, era una invasión que le causaba molestia—. Tú… qué sea tu palacio… no te permite entrar en habitaciones ajenas…

— ¿Es así? —sonrió con burla, dio un paso hacia adelante; Alibaba retrocedió en la propia cama apoyándose en esta—. Alibaba, estás huyendo de mí.

Ahí se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, frunció el ceño; dio un paso más hacia adelante y este se tragó su temor, no podía perder el orgullo; sobre todo porque él suyo era lo suficientemente grande que solo en momentos críticos los cuales se sentía incontablemente lastimado lo lograba soltar.

Kouen apoyo su mano en el borde de la cama, se acercó al rostro ajeno lo suficiente para observar entre la oscuridad que estaba invadiendo la habitación la venda en el rostro ajeno; su respiración chocaba contra la del rubio, quien se encontraba totalmente nervioso. ¿Por qué había regresado?

—Todavía no hemos terminado lo de la biblioteca —lo presentía, estaba seguro de que le estaba proponiendo seguir con lo que dejaron atrás e incluso podría pasar…

**« ¿No te da asco que te acaricie?» «No…» «Si queréis, podéis hacerme lo que quieras… porque yo si quiero.»**

¿Es que estaba pasando como en la novela que acababa de leer? ¿Qué era lo que iba a suceder? ¿Por qué había pasado todo esto?

— ¡Espera! —El rubio extendió sus manos, hasta los hombros ajenos—. ¡Me gustan las chicas! ¡Estoy seguro de que me gustan!

— ¿Y? A mí también me gustan las mujeres —su perilla rozo contra sus labios, provocándole una sensación abrazadora, erizándole la piel con fuerza—. Pero… _"Cada hombre tiene sus preferencias."_ —esa frase le había choqueado lo suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio con un poco de fuerza hecha por Kouen.

—Entonces… solo soy un juguete con el cual el Príncipe Ren Kouen perderá el tiempo —las palabras de Alibaba entraron por sus oídos asordándolo, ¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?

Un momento…

—Alibaba —el rubio giro su rostro, mordió su labio con fuerza; apretando estos de la misma forma.

—Es la primera vez que me pasa esto… —Kouen acomodo su cuerpo encima del contrario, intentando escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir—. Nunca me había fijado en alguien del mismo sexo… incluso las mujeres no se acercan lo suficiente a mi…o no había alguien que me amara… es molesto, que lo primero que sienta y se sienta de esta forma sea con alguien como tú… —apretó con fuerza sus ojos, estaba palpitándole con fuerza el corazón.

Kouen rió, pero no carcajeo. Era algo totalmente diferente a lo que había sentido antes. Él no iba a pertenecer a aquella que estaba en sus pensamientos y mucho menos a su hermana, le iba a pertenecer solo a él.

— ¿Cómo yo? —Acerco más su rostro a Alibaba quien tembló bajo su cuerpo—. ¿Qué quieres decir, Alibaba?

— ¡NO ME TOMES POR TONTO! —Tembló—, por tu reacción anterior se de antemano que tienes el suficiente conocimiento para manejar este tipo de situaciones, si solo quieres saber sobre la curiosidad de un cuerpo masculino no lo hagas conmigo…

—Es porque eres tú.

— ¿Eh?

Kouen mordió el labio inferior del rubio succionándolo, se sacudió un poco contra el cuerpo ajeno apretando con fuerza aquellos hombros fuertes del hombre que le había hecho suspirar en aquel lugar oscuro.

Se había ahorrado las palabras, al sentir la respiración agitada ajena permitiéndole entrar a sus labios luego de aquella succión, suave que subía desde la punta de sus labios hasta el recorrido completo de toda su extensión. Alibaba temblaba debajo del cuerpo de aquel hombre de cabellos rojizos, estaba consciente de que poco a poco iba a perder la razón, sumergiéndose de nuevo en aquella oscuridad de placer, estaba seguro de que aquel hombre estaba solamente queriéndose desquitar sexualmente con él…

¿Por qué no lo hacía con una mujer? **Ellas podrían quedar embarazadas** —grito su cabeza, jadeo con dolor al sentir como mordía poco a poco su labio con fuerza, el también mordió los labios contrarios con torpeza, provocando que la sonrisa de Kouen no desapareciera.

—Abre un poco más la boca, Alibaba —ordeno, el rubio obedeció inconscientemente, atrapado por aquellos labios que le consumían, aquella lengua que le provocaba derretirse en los labios ajenos. Recorriendo su cavidad podría sentir con placer aquel sabor de los labios continuos, habían rastros de alguna comida ingerida por el mayor, que le provoco mucho más deseo a aquel que no había comido en todo el día.

La succión estaba distrayendo al rubio, las manos de Kouen comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo ajeno con lentitud, atrayéndolo a la realidad al sentir como la túnica era alejada de su cuerpo seguida de aquel suéter blanco. Como las cálidas manos de Kouen recorrían su cuerpo, desde abajo hacia arriba, provocándole una deliciosa ráfaga de lujuria.

El alejo su ropa de encima, comenzando por la capa que cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido seco por el contenedor de metal, alejando los suyos de su cuerpo al igual que Amon que cayó al suelo alejado de su dueño por una mano que robo su contenedor. Su boca se separó de la ajena, y sus labios se dirigieron a aquellos botones rosados que estaban esperando profundamente ser devorados, poco a poco, los acerco; Alibaba sentía la respiración contraria contra su pecho, jadeo al sentir los fríos labios ajenos tocar la punta de estos y succionarlos, mordiéndolos a su placer escuchando los suaves sonidos del rubio; que eran retenidos por sus labios.

Subió sus dedos hasta la boca contraria, con dos de estos impidiendo que siguiera mordiéndose—: Gime, Alibaba —ordeno—, quiero escucharte.

Si en esos momentos el sonrojo del rubio era violento; ahora mismo un tifón de emociones recorrían completamente su cuerpo, sus mejillas adquirieron una profundidad de hermosas frutas carmines, y sus hinchados labios se abrieron contra los dedos contrarios. Kouen sonrió con maldad, atrapo entre sus dientes el otro botón rosado del joven de cabellos rubios, apretó sus piernas contras las ajenas, dedicándose a suspirar, despacio, aferrándose a las sabanas de la cama.

—Kou-Kouen… ¡AH! —gimió, el de cabellos rojos amplio una sonrisa en sus labios al sentir como aquel miembro despierto contrario golpeo con profundidad el suyo; él también estaba excitándose por su sensación, aquellos labios ajenos dejaban que jadeos profundos se liberaran, quería más, necesitaba más de él.

Kouen necesitaba por completo a Alibaba, y este definitivamente, podía jurar por todo el Imperio Kou que era parte de sí mismo que Alibaba deseaba sentir más placer que el que él podría ofrecerle.

Sus manos atraparon el cuerpo contrario entre las suyas, despojándole de lo último que faltaba de su vestimenta, completando la suya; realmente aquellos trajes árabes, añadidos con tantos accesorios dejaban que toda la tensión sexual se escapara de sus manos. Sus dedos entrelazaron los del rubio, antes de subir sus labios hacia los ajenos que seguían hinchados, gimiendo y jadeando por su miembro al aire que apretaba contra el miembro contrario.

Cerro, un beso profundo. Lenguas danzando entre las propias, aferrándose a las emociones abarcadas por placer. Deslizo su cuerpo hacia adelante, fingiendo un vaivén, como si ambos estuvieran bailando un lento vals. Arriba, abajo, suave un par de veces volvía a aumentar la velocidad. Los gemidos de Alibaba inundaban la habitación, y los gruñidos de placer de Kouen no desaparecían de aquellos profundos labios rojizos. Besaba, acariciaba, succionaba los pequeños rosados del joven. La danza de sus miembros no esperaba que acabara tan pronto, ambos pegajosos con sus abdómenes llenos de seme, la respiración agitada y el sudor que recorría el rostro de ambos.

Sus palmas tomaron el cuerpo contrario, sentándolo encima de él para tener mejor acceso en lo que planeaba, los pies de Alibaba enrollaron el cuerpo contrario contra el suyo, apegando su miembro hacia el abdomen contrario. Kouen dilato sus dedos con el seme que los dirigió hacia la entrada ajena, tembló con su cuerpo; aferrándose más a este.

—Primero, lo primero… —le susurro contra su oído, deslizando sus labios hacia el ajeno—, lentamente te dilataré, dedo por dedo —Alibaba trago seco, sabía que no era lo único que iba a hacer, lo había leído en aquel libro; lo había casi sentido, aquella picazón que le recorría el cuerpo al pensar en Ren Kouen.

Dos, y estos comenzaron a actuar como tijeras dentro del cuerpo contrario, sus manos estaban rasguñando la espada de Ren quien hacía un gesto de lujuria al sentir como succionaba aquellos dedos, profundo, el calor dentro del cuerpo contrario estaba guiándolo a introducir otro; el gemido de dolor que profirió Alibaba al sentir el tercero fue cerca del oído contrario, mordió el cuello de Ren Kouen con fuerza, incluso juro que un poco de sabor metálico se enredó entre sus labios.

Kouen también gimió de dolor, pero el cuerpo temblando de Alibaba le impidió que moviera un solo musculo para reclamarle. Poco a poco fue soltando la piel contraria, el dolor comenzó a transformarse en placer, y el vaivén ejercido por el rubio le dio a entender que estaba disfrutando de sus movimientos, incluso con sus dedos había alcanzado aquel punto que provocaba que el rubio se volviese loco.

Kouen era un profesional en esto, Alibaba no lo dudaba.

No era necesario avisarle, sus dedos salieron del interior ajeno dirigiéndose poco a poco hasta su trasero abriéndolo, sentía que su miembro palpitaba, Alibaba cerro con fuerza sus ojos, internamente deseando que entrara:

**¡ESO TIENE UN SEMEJANTE TAMAÑO!** —tembló, dirigiendo uno de sus brazos hasta sus labios dispuesto a morderlo.

Una de las manos de Kouen le interrumpieron, sus manos terminaron con fuerza detrás de su cuerpo, y sus labios atraparon los labios de Alibaba impidiéndole gemir, al igual que se lastimara por sus movimientos. Brusco, pero profundo. El miembro de Kouen llego hasta el final de la entrada del joven de cabellos rubios quien contra el beso se retorció de dolor, pero sentía el calor palpitante dentro de su adolorido trasero que comenzó a retorcerse.

El Primer Príncipe Imperial del Imperio Kou en la posición que se encontraba estaba incomodo, el único capaz de moverse era él, Alibaba; pero incluso con aquella incomodidad entre su trasero no iba a danzar con felicidad, se arrodillo en la cama sujetándole de la espalda baja y las piernas moviéndose en un vaivén cuando este se acostumbró al dolor.

Sus manos no le soltaban, sentía que si se alejaba de él todo aquello iba a acabar solamente en un profundo sueño.

Entraba, no llegaba a salir pero de igual forma la profundidad se hacía cada vez más cercana. Una, dos, tres, solo esas necesito para encontrar aquel punto que volvió loco a Alibaba. Aquellos gemidos que eran engatusados por el rubio para no salir con libertad perdieron los estribos, se liberaban con potencia sobre la habitación haciendo eco un montón de veces. Los labios de Kouen fueron atrapados por los de Alibaba quien se meció hacia adelante para atraparlos, se sorprendió; pero de alguien como aquel chico quien aprendía rápido no se lo tomo bastante a pecho, al contrario, lo disfruto; bebiendo aquel líquido que era derramado por el contrario, bebiendo, succionando; era una maravilla.

Su nombre se escuchaba en toda la habitación, sus dedos estaban enterrados en los cabellos rojos de aquel hombre quien se movía al placer contrario sobre su propio cuerpo. Kouen sentía el limite cerca, y no fue el único al sentir que Alibaba también se estaba acercando al suyo; le había hecho venirse con el roce de sus miembros, y ahora también con solo darle por detrás.

Después de todo, dudaba de que ese niño tuviese cero conocimientos sexuales. Venirse por solamente darle por detrás, realmente era algo que no había visto ni leído antes; era una obra de arte. Alibaba sin duda era todo un misterio.

Mordió su cuello, levanto aquella cuerda y entre el comienzo del final y del principio dejo su marca, tal y como el ajeno había hecho con su hombro, deslizando sus dientes por toda su extensión hasta quedarse en sus botones rosas que eran un deleite para él, jugando con ellos, sintiendo la calidez que invadió su estómago al sentir que Alibaba le había bañado de nuevo con sus jugos.

Él todavía no había terminado, y el rubio se dio cuenta al sentir que su cuerpo era bajado a la cama y sus piernas se volvían a levantar para aumentar aquel vaivén. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… los gemidos escapaban fácilmente de sus labios bañando totalmente aquella habitación, sintiendo la profundidad de las inserciones continuas que eran bañadas por el sudor del Contenedor de Rey, Kouen.

— ¡KOU-KOUEN! —jadeo con fuerza, abrazándose a las sabanas de su cama.

— ¡ALIBABA! —se abrazó al cuerpo contrario al sentir bañar por completo el cuerpo ajeno.

**V **

La mañana siguiente cayó enseguida, esa misma tarde iban a zarpar hasta la isla donde se encontrarían con Sinbad y los demás. Todavía no había llegado a una conclusión, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a ser capaz de darles la cara a los demás, porque él más que nadie iba a colocar primero a su país y luego a aquellas personas que le ayudaron.

Sinbad dijo que siempre iba a ser su aliado, pero él no quería luchar contra él; pero tampoco iba a ofender al Imperio Kou, a pesar de todo lo que se iba a acercar estaba seguro de que no todo iba a ser tan difícil como antes, tenía fuerza, poder e incluso podría contar con sus amigos, con sus compañeros.

Abrió poco a poco sus labios, sintiendo una pesadez en sus partes bajas, deslizo su mirada por la habitación sin encontrarle, no había sido un sueño porque seguía doliéndole sus caderas e incluso lucho para levantarse de aquella cama con esfuerzo. La puerta fue tocada un par de veces, y él desnudo en la cama intento recoger la ropa que nunca encontró.

—Alibaba-sama, voy a pasar —por la puerta una alta mujer de cabello oscuro recogió entro cargando su ropa, recién lavada e incluso secada con una perfección impecable. Parpadeo un par de veces al recibir a dos criadas más llevándole el desayuno—. Nuestro Señor y Rey, Kouen-sama ha ordenado que sea servido de esta forma. El día de ayer al momento de nosotras llegar no se encontraba en la habitación, realmente me alegro que esta vez sí se encuentre, Alibaba-sama. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—No gracias… puede dejarlo aquí —susurro señalando con su vista la mesa, cubierto solo por las sábanas blancas de la cama espero que las mujeres se marcharan para tomar la ropa entre sus manos comenzando a vestirse.

El dolor en las caderas era impresionante, pero no podía evitar olvidar la noche anterior; provocando que un rubor violento cubriera sus mejillas.

**«No es necesario que te cases con Kougyoku o con otra de las princesas del Imperio»** Aquellas palabras le habían impresionado lo suficiente, se encontraba entre los grandes brazos de Kouen siendo besado por este **«Ya que me perteneces totalmente, Alibaba Saluja. Supongo que para convertirte directamente en un Ren, te tendrás que casar conmigo… futura esposa»**

El violento sonrojo cubrió totalmente sus mejillas y aventó la bandeja con la cual le habían llevado su ropa.

— ¡COMO SI ME QUISIERA CASAR CONTIGO PERVERTIDO!

Aquel grito se escuchó en todo el Palacio. Kouen quien tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro caminaba a un lado de Koumei quien giro su rostro hacia atrás observando de reojo la habitación del rubio quien pronto tendría que salir para marcharse hacía la isla. Atrapado en la conversación que tendrán y que sería lo que sucederá su hermano decidió romper aquel silencio con algo que estaba molestándole desde hace rato.

—Mi Hermano y Mi Rey, ¿ocurre algo? Luce bastante feliz —comento. Kouen giro a verlo con bastante diversión en su rostro.

¿Se notaba tanto?

—No es nada, Koumei. Solo pensaba de que no fue mala idea proponerle ser mi mano derecha.

— ¿Hablamos de Alibaba Saluja?

—Sí.

Nunca le había visto tan emocionado con alguno de sus subordinados a pesar de lo muy fuerte que sean, e incluso a pesar de dirigirse brevemente formal a Sinbad no era lo suficientemente confianzudo con él, pero sonreír e incluso jugar bromas a su estilo a aquel Príncipe de Balbadd era diferente la situación. Pero si su Hermano y Rey decidía hacer algo lo seguiría con toda la confianza del mundo. Aunque en esos momentos, Koumei no sabía siquiera que los pensamientos de su hermano estaban rondando en la futura boda que haría con Saluja para hacerlo pertenecer al imperio Kou.

**N/A: **Fui totalmente atrapada por el fandom de MAGI, díganme quien no fue atrapada inmediatamente por este fandom. A demás de que amo a todos los personajes, no hay ninguno que odie todos son tan… asdfghjkl. Pero he de admitir que hay parejas disparejas, como me gusta Alibaba x Aladdin, no puedo soportar ver a nuestro MAGI con ese oscuro y sensual Judar, es una decisión que no puedo tomar. Pero estoy más segura de que Alibaba es totalmente de Kouen aunque digan lo contrario.

¡ESOS DOS SON TAN HOT! No acepto contradicciones, por otro lado Masrur es mío, totalmente mío, él está fuera de ligue para algún personaje en especial.

Este fic lo tenía pensado luego que leí el capítulo del manga, aunque he de admitir que la pareja me atrapo antes de leer el manga (primero vio el anime); fue tan explosivo cuando se llevó al mocoso de Balbadd, sobre todo porque Kouen es todo un hombre bien hecho.

No les aburro más, estaré llenando un poco este lugar con historias mías y diferentes parejas (sobre todo esta, porque la amo), así que espero que les agrade.

¿Review´s?

KISS AND HUG.

AN.


End file.
